mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Troll teams
Anybody want to bet that gA and tA wind up on Red Team?Drunken Lemur 07:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as tA is leader of the blue team I'll take that bet! You might be right with gA, but who knows maybe gC doesn't like gA. Loverdesang 07:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it's highly likely that GallowsCalibrator is still the Red Team Leader. She was only goin to turn to CarcinoGeneticist as a last resort, it doesn't seem particularly probable that she would suggest he be leader in that case. By letting CG think he's the leader, she saves herself a lot of hassle and attempted mutinies. Moss 09:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Love of Tables ---->Loverdesang 16:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) First Blue Team Member? Uh, shouldnt Aradia be the first on the blue team to enter the medium? I'm just asking because CT entered after Aradia Prototyped herself after entering the medium cause it shows her as a frog girl when Vriska starts yelling at her... No, because Aradia is Equius' server player, and it is specifically mentioned in the conversation that she "zapped him in". That means she would have had to take him in before she entered, and then immediately set up with Nepeta, entered, and prototyped herself before getting pestered by Vriska. It is a little pressed for time, but we can chalk that up to Aradia's efficiency in entering and how ridiculously long Vriska's stairs to her hive are. :P 04:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Note that here -http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004085 - it states "...aside from offering the distinction of being the first player to enter. You also understand that entering the game second was always your intention" meaning that in that frame she's zapping Equius in, and connecting with Nepeta in the next page. 13:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Any ideas on how the trolls end up together when they started two completely seperated sessions? Also, why would the terminal SpadesSlick uses in the Intermission have 12 monitors if there are two seperate sessions with 6 trolls each? 11:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) My guess? A troll in one session screwed up and couldn't connect with a teammate in time to save them, so they had to end up connecting with the other team. Although that's just my guess. ZeldaFan 18:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Not actually possible, because all twelve of them survived to be in the Veil. Also, this really seems like a discussion to take to the forums. :S Majutsukai 18:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge This table basically already exists on the Troll page. And it's not something that's particularly noteworthy on it's own and who be much more informative in another article. Plus it's got a title no one is likely to search for. It may also better suit the Hivebent page. I think it should be merged into another page (such as Hivebent), or deleted and just kept on the troll page. Opinions? Alienatedduck 17:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I think moving it to Hivebent would be ideal. Besides, articles with slashes in the title make the poor little elves cry. Could you really stand to see all those sad elf tears? Knowing that you could have done something? Would you really walk down that road? ((:P)) ReySquared 19:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) One other thing--if it is eventually moved, MAKE SURE you look at the "What Links Here" page for Blue/Red Team and fix instances of it on other pages. Redirects are all well and good, but where they can be avoided, please do. Really. ReySquared 05:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at The Accident page-- there are some correspondences and correlaries, so might as well chunk them together. Thoughts? #QwertyFiend 06:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I could see this article being moved to Troll (not hivebent thats too confusing). However, it is completely fine to have a slash in the title because if you type in "blue team" or "red team" the top search is this page. Also, I think these teams will become more relevant as we continue with the story. I would like to see this page stay for now, but most of all that the table not be deleted. Loverdesang 07:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The thing about the slash is mostly just because it implies a sub-page and is therefore kind of bad form. Plus stylistically a little bit--the idea being if you can't think of ONE word that would encompass "Blue/Red" then you shouldn't act as if they can be viewed as a whole, thus two separate articles, one for Red Team and one for Blue Team. (And hey, what if somebody searched for "Red/Blue Team" instead of "Blue/Red Team", eh? :P) ReySquared 09:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay then why don't we change the name of the article to "Troll Teams" or something else. :) Loverdesang 18:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe just something along the lines of Red & Blue Teams. ZeldaFan 19:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) We're not just talking about the slash! I think this information would be better on a different page :P Alienatedduck 16:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I now agree that this page is becoming ridiculous. The positions now have no real meaning because there are so many 'leaders' on the blue team its not even comparable to the red team. I say that we move the table to the troll page. I think one of the major points to this page existing was for the battle between the two teams to have a place to unfold without crowding one of the other pages, but now I'm not sure we need that. Loverdesang 09:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Where did half the info on this page COME from? Also, as of the most recent page, the team lineup is wrong. Since we've only seen, what, a third of them enter the media, and we're not even sure on the final teams, having a filled-out chart is misleading. 03:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just came here to say the same thing. Also, what's with the titles? We have no indication that they have anything to do with cards! I'm going to give this a little clean up... Alienatedduck 12:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Two people could be the first member of the Blue Team, ArachnidsGrip or CentaursTesticle. Both of them refer to having plans with Aradia to be 'co-leaders', and both of them have blue text (Aradia refers to her client player as a 'blue-blood' here). And then I realize this is mentioned on the page. This is just complete horseshit. Zombamafo 04:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah--but isn't arachnidsGrip the only one that has mentioned a "present"? I can only assume that she was therefore the first to enter the medium, given Aradia's exposition in the recent pages. Or am I missing something? ReySquared 05:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) True. I didn't even notice that. The point is sort of academic, however, as my point was already made on the page. Thinking about the 'present', though, we may want to remove the mention, as Aradia's client does seem to be obviously AG. Thanks for pointing that out, though. Zombamafo 05:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC)